


Prey

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season/Series 11, Sex, This Would Never Happen But I Don’t Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Things get... interesting for Mulder and Scully at an FBI function.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, to be honest. It just happened and I’m gonna post it anyway. Suspend disbelief for this one. Trust me, I know this would have never happened during S11 (or at all for that matter, who knows) but it’s nice to dream. Also, excuse my very thin excuse for an FBI function. It was only used as a vehicle for shameless sex in a public space. That’s all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dana Scully was being stalked. Not by some crazed serial killer, lovesick writer or liver-eating mutant. She was being stalked by the intense and hungry eyes of Fox Mulder. His dark stare followed every move she made. Unfortunately for them, they were seated at two different tables, across the room from each other in an almost painful tease. 

This banquet wasn’t their idea of a good time. In fact, both of them declined an invitation to this lavish event dedicated to a number of retired Agents neither of them had a personal connection to. If it weren’t for Skinner, she would be sprawled out on her bed right now.

However, when their well-mannered boss asked them to be present this one time, neither she nor Mulder could decline. That left them in a vulnerable position—Scully especially. Uncharacteristically needy and desperate, her panties were soaked before they even arrived. Between his hand trailing up her thigh as he drove, stroking the patch of skin revealed to him through the slit in her dress and the sight of his thick biceps as they bulged under his white dress shirt, her poor panties didn’t stand a chance. 

Mulder, on the other hand, remained calm during their hour long drive to the venue, no obvious signs of arousal. That somehow made her both angry and turned on, all at once. The entire night, he continued to tease her with sizzling gazes and innocent text messages. For a man who claimed to distrust most technology, he sure utilized his smartphone and the ability to chat with her when she wasn’t around. 

The first one was simple. Almost ridiculous given the banality of the greeting.

_ Hi. _

She had to hire back a laugh. She wouldn’t make a fool out of herself amongst a group of her peers in such a formal setting. She sent him back a response, telling him to knock it off and listen to the speeches. Four more texts came in rapid succession, she had no chance to type out her reply.

_ You’re so beautiful, Scully. _

_ I can’t wait to get that dress off you. _

_ And those panties… I saw that thin scrap of lace laying out on the dresser. _

_ I know how wet you are, Scully. _

His teasing didn’t stop there. Standing in line when the buffet dinner was served, a solid and warm palm slipped across her hip. She was about to slap it away and smack whoever thought they could put the moves on a fellow Agent. 

But then he spoke: “I’ve been hard all night, Scully—since the second you opened the bathroom door.”

She gasped, subconsciously leaning back into his chest, causing his hand to glide farther across the silk material of her dress and land low on her belly. His gruff tone was the icing on the cake.

“Mulder,” she admonished, “do you know where we are right now?”

“I know where I’d rather be,” he started, removing his hand from her body when the line started moving. After they took a couple steps forward, she grabbed a plate from the stack to distract herself from his presence. He was onto her though and immediately cozied up to her backside.

He continued: “I’d like to be in our bed, flat on my back, while you ride me into the mattress.”

She coughed to cover up a low moan and turned to the side. Mulder was forced to take a step back and she gave him her best attempt at a glare. “Behave.”

He chuckled and filled his plate with an unhealthy serving of some pasta dish she didn’t recognize. Her stomach growled, alerting her to long forgotten hunger. Piling her plate with a double serving of garden salad, she concentrated on the sights and sounds around her. Anything but the man lying in wait, standing by for the perfect opportunity to strike.

************

After dinner, the speeches ended and groups of people started milling around the ballroom; chatting, refilling drinks and reminiscing about the past. During this intermission, Scully lost track of Mulder in the crowd.

The last she made eye contact with him, he was headed towards the exit alone, presumably to breathe in the fresh air and tame the burgeoning erection beneath his slacks. She had felt it, pressing against her lower back at the buffet table. She almost lost herself in that moment, fighting the urge to grind back into him. The sound of clattering silverware and hushed conversations pulled her from the brink and she used that noise to distract herself through dinner.

Between the idle chit-chat with the men and women at her table and picking at the bland salad in front of her, she almost forgot about her partner and the twinge of arousal flooding her system. That was until he returned and snuck into the recently vacated seat beside her. 

She pointed to the full glass of water and half-eaten bowl of spaghetti waiting to be finished. “Mulder, that’s someone else’s seat.”

“I saw him outside, smoking his third cigarette and talking to Jodie from accounting. We’ve got a few minutes,” he informed, his finger dancing down the length of her forearm. She shivered, a flame igniting in her abdomen.

“Jodie’s too young for him… he’s gotta be what? _ Sixty _?” 

He twined their fingers together. “Hey now, don’t say sixty like it’s a dirty word, Scully. _ I’m _almost sixty.”

“That might be true but you aren’t hitting on a twenty-eight year old,” she said, taking a sip of her wine. She noticed him watching her throat as she swallowed the chilled red liquid. 

“Most definitely not.” He squeezed her hand for emphasis and leaned in close, the heat from his body crashing over her in waves. He always had this effect on her; since day one, his close proximity drove her wild. Even when they were practically strangers, she found herself craving his warmth.

“I seem to recall telling you to behave,” she reminded him when his nose nuzzled the tender spot behind her ear. 

He snickered against the skin of her neck. “You should know I don’t listen very well, Scully.”

He had a point. 

What happened next would later be blamed on the two glasses of wine she chased with a dash of Mulder for good measure. So close to her body, barely touching her, his earthy cologne mixed with his own special scent and drove her to insanity. 

“Bathroom. Five minutes,” she said, taking her hand back and reaching for the small handbag underneath her chair. 

“Scully,” she heard him whisper in astonishment but her decision was made, leaving him to pick his jaw up off the floor.

************

Scully had said five minutes. It’s only been three and she was losing her courage. Public displays of affection were one thing; but public sex was another thing entirely and she had just given Mulder the green light. 

She stood by the row of identical sinks, splashing a handful of water on her face in an attempt to tame the redness spreading across her cheeks. She was hot and flushed from a combination of embarrassment and the all-consuming need for release. 

A sudden knock caused her to jump back with a hand to her heart. She hadn’t locked the door after she came in, it couldn’t be anyone else other than Mulder. Only he would knock.

_ What the fuck were they doing? _Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she’d gone completely insane. Whatever the case, this shouldn’t be happening. She shouldn’t have taken his bait. The sly grins, lustful looks, flirty texts and carefully placed touches were all part of his game. The only flaw in his little scheme was expectation—he assumed she would ignore his numerous attempts and insist they wait until they got home… or found a motel somewhere nearby. 

Faced with her acceptance, she was equally surprised by her reaction. All rational thinking was tossed out the window as soon as he entered.

“Lock the door,” she commanded with forced confidence. She was unable to move from her place by the sink while he secured the latch. 

He paused, only briefly, before invading her space in four effortless strides, cocky smile enhancing his handsome features. “You’re still a mystery to me, Scully.” He backed her against the counter, effectively pinning her there with his stare and powerful chest. Even when she was sporting her highest of high heels, he still towered over her. 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed against her lips, close enough to send a chill down her spine. She tried to bridge the gap but he pulled away. “You decline the quickie I suggested before we left the house but you’re okay with having sex in a public bathroom? With hundreds of fellow colleagues right outside the door?” 

His open palms trailed up her thighs, gathering the satin fabric of her cocktail dress between his fingers. When he reached the lacy panties she wore, his nails dug into the skin of her hips and a loud groan escaped his parted lips. She covered his mouth with her hand in an effort to keep him quiet. Unfortunately, it only managed to provoke him further.

“Jesus, Mulder, we need to be quiet,” she scolded, only to moan herself when he began nipping the palm covering his lips. 

“You’re not very good at following your own rules, Scully,” he said between love bites. Unwilling to dignify his arrogance with a response, she yanked her hand away from his grasp and reached for his belt. She fumbled in her haste, sighing in irritation.

When the buckle finally came undone, Mulder hiked the dress up further and gripped her hips once more, lifting her to the counter. She grimaced when her ass made contact with the slippery surface below, covered in water droplets from the sink. 

“This is gross.”

She almost wanted to call this rendezvous off and salvage what was left of her sanity. Almost. If Mulder wasn’t wearing the charcoal gray suit she loved; if she couldn’t see the rigid muscles of his abdomen through his white dress shirt; and maybe if her clit hadn’t been screaming for attention all evening, she might have been able to suppress the fire spreading throughout her body. 

He challenged her with two words: “Wanna stop?” 

In answer, she dove for his mouth, successfully making contact this time. He tasted like wine and marinara sauce combined with his own unique flavor, creating a heady mix that left her thirsting for more. Tongue intent on exploring every inch of his mouth, her hands were otherwise occupied; she pushed his slacks down, pulling his boxer-briefs down with them and freed his thick cock from its confines. He grunted and jerked his hips forward when she curled her fingers around his length. 

He broke their kiss. “Fuck… that’s not fair.”

“Who said anything about fair?” She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him quizzically. “Was it fair when you kissed my neck at the table? Was it fair when you antagonized me with texts? Or maybe you thought it was fair when you groped me at the buffet table?” 

While she was slightly annoyed by his inappropriate advances tonight, the reckless and daring part of her personality was aroused. If she had seriously wanted him to cut the shit, he would have obeyed without hesitation.

He was rough with her panties as he dragged them down and onto the floor, then he stepped between her parted legs. “You win, Scully. You always win.”

She shook her head and guided him closer, wrapping her legs around his thighs. As if this counter was made for frantic coupling, they were aligned perfectly. 

“We both win.” 

She took him inside her with ease, inch-by-inch with almost painful slowness. Regardless of their precarious location, she savored the delicious ache of being filled—something she always tried to do. 

“Yes,” she hissed and wound her arms around his shoulders. 

He hiked her legs higher on his waist and tilted her back, securing one arm around her and deepening their connection. Flush against him, she rocked forward and clenched her muscles around him in warning. “We have to hurry.” 

He nodded absentmindedly, sneaking his free hand between their bodies and locating her clit with ease. She arched into his touch, grateful for the stimulation it provided. He circled her swollen nerves in slow, tantalizing strokes as he surged inside her, maintaining the frantic rhythm he established. 

She could hear the muffled voices of unsuspecting coworkers and the clinking of silverware just beyond the door, causing an unexpected jolt of excitement. Someone could knock at any moment. Someone could notice their absence. They knew a fair number of attendees from past cases and events. These revelations fueled her more adventurous side, the side she buried beneath the strict boundaries she erected.

She unleashed a traitorous moan and arched her back even further, exposing the pale column of her neck and her satin covered breasts. Eyes closed, the temporary pause told her Mulder was distracted by the shift in position; gaze undoubtedly glued to her chest and his mind wishing his teeth could nibble the tendons in her neck. She ached for the same thing, walls pulsing around his cock at the phantom sensation. 

“You like this don’t you? The risk of being caught in the act? I always knew, Scully.” He punctuated each sentence with a swift and brutal thrust, threatening to send her flying against the mirror. His arm tightened behind her back, anchoring her to his body and preventing any movement. 

He continued, panting. “You’re close, I can feel it. Come, Scully. I’m right behind you.” He increased the pressure on her clit, thumb unyielding. It was enough. 

They came together in a mess of trembling limbs and uncoordinated movements. She rode out her orgasm, shaking uncontrollably as Mulder spilled inside her. 

When he slipped from her, they both groaned, fluids mingling and pooling onto the surface below. They certainly had a mess to clean up before they could rejoin the party. He gathered her up, pressed her head to his chest and stroked her newly short hair. His heart was racing. He smelled like sex and sweat. She shuddered some more. 

“I think we missed dessert,” she muttered, walls still fluttering with aftershocks. 

“Fuck dessert, let’s get outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And as always, a huge thank you for all the kudos and kind comments on my other stories. It means a lot! xx - Karra


End file.
